Troublesome love story
by cut my wrist open
Summary: Shikamaru and Hinata narrate to their daughter how they fell in love."And that was our troublesome love story." "Wow. You two were really horny there." Pairing: ShikaHina! R&R For my first story ever! I'm so proud. -cries-


_**::Troublesome love story::**_

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

**Warning: ****Unbeta'ed**

**Pair: ShikaHina**

**----------**

"Come on! Tell us how you two found out you were in _love_!" Their daughter sang.

Shikamaru and Hinata blushed at their bold daughter.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru nodded to Hinata to tell the story. She smiled with a little blush.

"Ok, so this is how it all started…"

"…And that's the reason for the play."

I heard some groans out of the crowd and my eyes glance around the class. We are doing a play, but the problem is I wasn't paying attention on what play it will be. I'm sure it's not Rome and Juliet since we did that last month.

"Hinata." Asuma-Sensei called.

My eyes darted up and I'm sure that I looked like a deer caught in the head-lights.

"Y-yes?" I asked nervously.

The teacher smiled. "Would you mind reading the damsel on this story."

I gulped and tensed at the same time. What should I say? I cannot say that I mind but if I say yes than I'll be obligated to act, which I'm not good at, especially if I have to act in front of the whole school, with everyone watching.

"N-no." I said shaking my head.

"Good." He said smiling.

I heard more groans and that's when I noticed that the girls in the classroom had all raised their hands; which means that all the girls wanted to play the damsel in the play and since I didn't raise my hand…I was the one the teacher picked. I heaved a sigh.

"What luck." I turn to the raven that was smirking at me.

I blush once again and turned my eyes to the front of the class. '_Why is this happening to me? Why?!'_

"Hinata?" Sasuke called me but I couldn't turn to look at him again.

"Hmm?" I made sure he knew I was listening without turning to the raven.

"Are you Ok?" He asked concerned.

Why is he asking me if I'm Ok? Do I look sick? Am I that obvious? Well of course, Sasuke always see thru people like glass. This is not good. If I lie he will know and start persisting on finding the true, but if I tell him the true he will not like it, at all. Maybe he'll even hate me and I don't want that to happen.

"And the lucky gentleman that will play the hero is…" I look up to the teacher when he reaches inside a black bag and took out a piece of paper.

"Well…" He started with a sigh. "…I guess he will forever be the hero in the plays."

'_Great. Just great.'_

The boys in the group groaned.

"Sasuke. You're the hero…again." Asuma said with another sigh.

Sasuke just nodded to the teacher and turned back to me, expecting to be answered.

"Asuma-sensei that's not fair! He always get pick. You should take his name out and give the rest of us a chance!" Kiba yelled behind me.

I shivered when I felt Sasuke's aura darkened. Some guys in the room echoed 'yeah' and others didn't care so they stayed in silence.

"Inuzuka. You know I don't do, do over's."

"But it is unfair for the rest of us that wants to have a chance to be the leads in at least one play!"

Our teacher sighed heavily and waved a lazy hand.

"Fine. Fine. What do you say Sasuke? Do you let the rest of the boys have a go in fame?"

Sasuke side glanced at me and I blush turning away. I heard him sigh and turn to the teacher.

"Whatever." He said with a shrug.

"Ok! We have our prince's permission!" The teacher said ignoring the glare Sasuke send him.

"Yes!" Kiba said happily behind me.

I saw with the corner of my eyes Sasuke scowling at the wall. He looked so cute.

"All right, let's see who's the lucky guy, that get's to save our damsel; Hinata!"

I blushed when he said that and I turned to look at my hands on my lap. He reached again inside the black bag and pulled out another piece of paper.

"Well, this is convenient."

I felt my heart twist inside my chest.

"Inuzuka…" Asuma started and kiba jumped from his seat.

"Yes!" He yelled happily. He ran besides me, grabbing my hand he bowed. "Oh my sweet Hinata, I shall devote my life for your sake. Fear not, I'll be your prince in shinning armor." The brown haired said with a grin directed at Sasuke.

The raven glared at the brunette and then turned to look at the wall in front of him. I cough a little with a blush adorning my face again when I saw the position Kiba was in.

"…That's nice Kiba, but you're not her prince for this play." Asuma said with a grin.

"What?!" Kiba gaped at the teacher, letting go of my hand. "But you said my name." He said confused.

The room was filled with laughter. Some screaming at the brunette 'desperate' 'Down Romeo' or 'Pervert.' Kiba blushed a little and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was about to tell…Inuzuka you're not the lucky one so stop grinning."

He paled and the rest of the students started to laugh their asses off. I couldn't help but laugh a little when Sasuke left an amused snort escape his lips, which caught the attention of the dog lover.

"What are you laughing about Uchiha?"

"Now, now Kiba take your seat so I can announce the lucky guy."

"And Kiba, let Sasuke-kun alone!" I girl said around the back.

"Yeah, stop picking fights with Sasuke-kun!" Another girl yelled.

I looked down a little. There are so many girls that would do so much for Sasuke. It always makes me feel like so out of my league. Kiba pouted at the girls, then turned to me and winked at me. He left to his seat and Asuma sighed again.

"I need a smoke." The teacher mumbled massaging his hair, moving his dark hair a little. "Ok. The hero in the play is no other than Shikamaru."

"What?" Sasuke and Kiba said at the same time.

Some people snickered others went as far as laughing. I know Shika since we were little. He never did anything concerning school, which it must be the reason everyone is surprised or amused of the awkward situation. I turn to see the corner of the room, where Shika was currently sleeping on his desk, Choji that was seated beside him. Noticing the awkward stares he started shaking his shoulder in order to wake him up.

"Shika!" The teacher yelled with a grin.

Shika jerked up from his sleep and stared lazily at the teacher, blinking a couple of times.

I really don't think I should be the damsel. This is going to be so embarrassing.

"Ne, ne…what?" Shika said after a long yawn.

Everyone sweat dropped except the teacher. "Well Shikamaru. You are to be the prince, the hero of our next play."

He choked in his own saliva. "W-what?" He stammered.

The teacher grinned and raised an eyebrow. "What are we scared now?"

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikamru said sighing.

--------------

"Alright every one in their places!" Asuma yelled clapping a couple of times.

Everyone on the mini theater scattered everywhere in manner of seconds, leaving only two persons in the middle stage. The two young teens glanced at each other nervously. Hinata was trying not faint in the spot, she was so nervous about the part they were going to rehearse now. The kissing part where the man tells the princess how he really feels. He would accept his feelings, they would hug and…and…and kiss!

Hinata jumped when she heard the teacher clap loudly to get their attention. "Ok. This is the kissing scene. You two know what to do right?"

Hinata shook her head vigorously, but the teacher ignores her when his male student answer.

"Of course. What a drag." Shikamaru said.

Her heart stopped when she heard him agree. This is her first kiss! She wasn't ready! She can't do this, not here, not know, not with Shika! Her heart beat accelerated when the teacher yelled action. She couldn't move to face the brunette, she just couldn't. Shikamaru attempted to turn her around, but it was like she was nailed to the ground. He rolled his eyes and stepped in front of her, cupping her cheek to look at her face. Her eyes were watered and she looked scare. He smiled finally realizing that this must be ger first real kiss.

"Don't worry." He whispered caressing her cheek tenderly, making her lean to the touch. Her tears fell down her cheek, he leaned down and licked and kissed the tears away, making her gasp and blush. He took another step towards her, their faces only centimeters away. She could smell his husky cologne. It smelled so good. She blushed even more when she noticed that she was smelling him. He smiled. "I love you." He said. Those words sounded so tenderly real it made her heart skip a beat. His voice was so sweet and nice it made her melt in heat. Her eyes widened slightly. Why was she feeling like this? He pulled her body closer to him. "Do you love me as well?" He asked huskily, his breath tickling her face. She blushed when she also noticed he smelled like mint.

"Y-yes." She said. She didn't know why but her words echoed in her heart and head like it was for real. He smiled once again and leaned down to kiss her. Her heart accelerated and her breathing stopped when his soft warm lips touched hers. It was so nice; she didn't want it to ever end. She was about to lean back when she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to a deeper kiss. His eyes widened, but when he saw the happy look on her face, he also closed his eyes, pulling the girl in his arms closer to his body, making them both moan. He licked the lower lip of Hinata asking for entrance that was soon granted. They both moaned again when their tongues founded each other, the two muscles playing with each other in a dance of passion. Hinata moved her face to the side to deepen the kiss.

They kept their make up session ignoring all the gaped faces all around the theater and especially they didn't notice a grinning sensei in the back of the theater with popcorn in hands, while receiving a honk of cash other teacher had bet against him. Oh yes life was looking good for him. Too bad it didn't look too good for a certain brunette and a raven.

"Guys. You two can close your mouths now. Flies might enter." Naruto sniggered.

The two zombies didn't seem to notice so he went in front of them and closed the mouth of Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke. "Sheesh! One would think they had a crush on Hinata!" The blonde said rolling his eyes.

"Hina…" Kiba and Sasuke said at the same time.

While that was happening in the center stage two teens were still joined in a kiss of passion that only love could creat.

"And that's our troublesome love story." Shikamaru said hugging Hinata.

Hinata smiled and hugged Shikamaru back.

"Wow. You two were really horny there." The daughter said.

Shikamaru and Hinata's eyes widened.

---------

**The end!**

**Well I hope you all have enjoyed this one shot. This is my first story ever, so I hope it's ok. Well I would appreciate if you all comment. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
